1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a test device, and more particularly to a multifunctional load test device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional load test device mainly including a drive 91, a motor 92 to be tested and a load component 93. The load component 93 can be a decelerator and life test system or an electromagnetic brake. The drive 91 is powered by civil power to drive the motor 92 to operate. By means of the load component 93 loaded on the motor 92, the load test can be performed to achieve a result.
However, no matter whether the load component 93 is a decelerator and life test system or an electromagnetic brake, the load component 93 only has the function of testing the lifetime of the motor 92, while unable to produce any product for application. This needs to be improved.